


Divide

by torasame



Category: Naruto
Genre: Hokage Uchiha Itachi, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-12-16 23:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21044207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torasame/pseuds/torasame
Summary: The cloak was still fastened around his shoulders with the words "Fifth Hokage" written on his back. Directly underneath was the Uchiha crest on his shirt. Two titles he carried, two things that would have never been something so intertwined. But there was more to it than that.





	Divide

**Author's Note:**

> day 2: hokage Itachi  
having to read a whole ass book for a test is fun :')

"Itachi?"

Itachi squinted to make out the hazy figure of Shisui who stood before him. He heard a soft thud of a load of paperwork hitting the table and he swore it sunk at the sheer amount of documents now situated on it. He could barely make out the numbers on the clock but the overly lit surroundings that compensated for the darkness were a dead give away to the time.

"You alright?" Itachi blinked back at his companion and couldn't articulate the words to reply. Shisui sighed, offering his hand out to him. "Maybe we could continue this tomorrow, it's getting pretty late anyway."

Itachi frowned,"we need to get these done as soon as possible." He took the hand begrudgingly, allowing the older of the two to pull his numb muscles out of the chair. He didn't even complain when Shisui took his coat from the backrest and threw it around his shoulders.

"I know you want to get it done quickly but this is way too much Itachi, it's going to take a while and you need to rest. You'll be less productive if you're too tired to do anything." Shisui somehow produced a headpiece in his hands and placed it atop Itachi's head in a flourish, "we wouldn't want to newly inaugurated Hokage to get sick now would we?"

Itachi pushed Shisui's laughing face away from his own half-heartedly before they exited the office. It was almost strange how quickly they settled into the new lifestyle. It had only been a few weeks since Itachi was announced as the Fifth Hokage and it all still seemed unreal to him. Shisui had been assigned as his adviser and gleefully took his place at Itachi's side to aid him in the extensive amount of work they needed to get done.

They fell into step along the dimly lit pavement, their shadows made splashes in the yellow puddles of light. Itachi continued to ponder about what Shisui had told him so many years ago.

"I mean, you could even be the Hokage. I believe that you'll be the one to break through the hostilities between the village and the clan as the first Uchiha Hokage."

And he was right. The cloak was still fastened around his shoulders with the words fifth hokage written on his back. Directly underneath was the Uchiha crest on his shirt. Two titles he carried, two things that would have never been something so intertwined. But there was more to it than that.

Yes, he thought to himself, meeting Shisui's gaze. Here was the one person who knew of his dream. The one person who had proclaimed it when he was too afraid to- when he had feared the wind would carry the words away in a cloud of smoke and vanish. Shisui believed in the dream- in his dream. A dream he could not even bring himself to acknowledge as reality.

"Something on your mind?"

Itachi shook his head slightly, "just sentiments." Shisui nodded in affirmation.

"The night does draw these things out of people."  
Itachi hummed in agreement and a comfortable silence fell in between for thcomfortableslumbe  
\----

Shisui crossed his arms over his chest, "is this the dignified Lord Fifth the village is supposed to look up to?" 

Itachi did not move from his position on the futon. He merely meant on laying down for a minute or so, but his aching body decided otherwise. "I think my body has given up on me- besides, father wouldn't mind since he knows I've been working."

Shisui still looked unconvinced but settled beside him. By the bags under his eyes and how Shisui seemed to be struggling to keep his eyelids open, it looked as though he did not have much of a choice or any will to complain. The older Uchiha threw the covers over them and breathed out a simple good night. Itachi wormed his way to rest his head on Shisui's steadily rising chest in a habit he had done when they were children. Despite the new load of responsibilities, Shisui and him seemed to have gotten even more inseparable than before. Itachi thought about it with comfort, knowing his best friend would stick with him no matter what.

They've still got a ways to go before achieving the aims they had for the village. It meant more paperwork and more late nights in the office- but if nights ended like this, he was sure he wouldn't mind it.

For a moment Itachi does not feel twenty-one, he felt like he was eight again, being held in the arms of a ten year old Shisui when he was too tired to face his family back home. He held onto Shisui and the older wrapped his arms around him like a security blanket- Shisui held him close when he began to fall apart.

Itachi looks up at Shisui's slackened jaw and the soft breathing coming from his lips. From that time on to the present, there was no shame in holding one another because for the longest time- they had no one but each other. Shisui's arms shifted and drew Itachi from his reverie.

"'till up 'tachi?" Shisui murmured. Itachi couldn't help but smile and brush a few stray curls from his forehead. "We c'n work 'morrow."

"I know," Itachi replied. "Good night Shisui." He was right, thoughts like these could be carried over for the next day. For now, all Itachi focused on was the lullaby Shisui's heartbeat sang to him as he drifted off into a comfortable slumber.

**Author's Note:**

> Why are happy things so difficult to write about? For context because I'm probably going to take forever to continue the rest of the story- Itachi and Shisui aren't together in this chapter but do not fret because this is shiita week after all.


End file.
